


Its Too Late To Apologize

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He took a minute to breathe and catch his bearings before he looked up at Luke again. “I wanted to apologize for that. I was a dick and I should’ve said something long long ago. But once I left I realized I didn’t want her, I wanted you. I wanted to turn around and talk to you but I knew you wouldn’t listen, so I gave you time. I ended it with her as soon as I got home. I’m sorry and I love you. I know there’s no easy way to fix what I did but I’m hoping you still love me enough to give me another chance to fix it.”Michael realizes he's made a mistake, but it's too late for Luke to forgive him





	Its Too Late To Apologize

Luke’s POV:

Luke giggled as he read the text on his phone. He answered it quickly then walked into the cafe and sat down at a table. When the waitress walked over he said “I’m actually waiting on someone, they’ll be here in about 10 minutes.” She smiled and walked away. Luke sighed contently and looked around at the warm interior of the cafe. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear someone walk up to the table until he heard the broken sound of his name. “L-Luke?” He turned around and froze when he realized it was his ex. “Michael,” Luke responded coldly, internally cheering when Michael flinched, “What can I do for you?” Michael looked upset at the way Luke acted, but he knew it was his own fault. “I just wanted to talk. It’s been a while and I-“ Luke cut Michael off. “Just say it for gods sake. You had no problem telling me you loved her over me, this should be easy. Michael flinched and looked down. He took a minute to breathe and catch his bearings before he looked up at Luke again. “I wanted to apologize for that. I was a dick and I should’ve said something long long ago. But once I left I realized I didn’t want her, I wanted you. I wanted to turn around and talk to you but I knew you wouldn’t listen, so I gave you time. I ended it with her as soon as I got home. I’m sorry and I love you. I know there’s no easy way to fix what I did but I’m hoping you still love me enough to give me another chance to fix it.” Michael exhaled heavily as he finished his rant. Luke was shocked, he didn’t expect Michael to want him back. “Mike. You hurt me really badly that night. You ruined all the trust I had in you and you broke my heart. I thought you loved me enough to at least end it before you cheated but I guess I was wrong. So no, I can’t give you another chance. I moved on and you should too.” Luke said, watching Michael’s face fall. Michael focused on the last part of Luke’s sentence. “You moved on?” He whispered. Luke nodded. “His name is Killian. That’s actually why I’m here, we’re meeting for lunch.” Michael nodded, trying to hide the pain on his face. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you around?” Michael asked. Luke shrugged in response, “Maybe. I don’t know if I can be around you without being hurt.” Michael nodded and walked away from the table, mentally kicking himself for waiting so long. You gave him space and you lost him. This is your own stupid fault.


End file.
